I'm soooooo dead!
by Meyzen
Summary: A one shot of Hal's thoughts after chapter 13 from "In the beginning and other developments"


**This one shot may not make sense if you haven't read "In the beginning and other developments". It's a peek at Hal's thoughts after chapter Chapter 13's bar distraction. I would love any comments and suggestions on how to improve (especially re first person thoughts v action) or whether you like/dislike it. Feel free to PM me on any mistakes so I can correct them. **

**Have a great day :-)**

* * *

><p>HAL's POV<p>

What a night. I closed the door to my apartment on 4 and leant against it, dropping my head back with a resounding thunk on the heavy timber. It was such a relief to be alone and "home" in one piece. I've been sweating bullets the last 2 hours that Ranger is going to hunt me down and kill me. I thought Steph and I were friends. Why on earth would she do this to me? Surely she knows how Ranger feels about her? My hand gingerly swept over the pocket of my cargoes to make sure her ….. god I can't even think it let alone say it…. her _bra_… was still tucked safely inside.

I walked into my bedroom and flopped down on the edge of the bed so I could remove my boots. My mind was whirling with what to do. By the time we had the skip shackled and loaded for transport to the TPD Tank had already bundled Steph in the car and taken her either home or back to the club and her girls' night out. Either way I hadn't had the chance to return her…_item_. I know I'm procrastinating, I need to shower and change but I can't leave Steph's ….. _item _... in my cargo pockets. I don't want to touch it, I mean, it seems like touching it would be a death wish. As it is I may already be too late. I'm half expecting Ranger to start pounding on my door and demand I hand it over. I would be only too happy to do that, I just hope he lets me live.

Truthfully, I'm also scared that if I touch it that it will give me fantasies that I know I shouldn't be having and then Ranger will see right through me, and kill me all over again. Fuck. I'm a dead man. I mean, it's not like I _wan_t to fantasize about her. I love Steph, and she's gorgeous, talented, sexy as hell and amazing, but I know she's not the one for me. I'm a much quieter traditional kind of guy, despite my intimidating size and service record. But that doesn't mean that I don't or can't appreciate the allure of Stephanie Plum. Sometimes these things are just outside a man's control. Shit, I am so screwed.

I placed my boots in the cupboard then removed my shirt and tossed it into the hamper.

Maybe I could get someone else to return it to her. Not Santos, that's for sure. I know, I'll give it to Tank first thing in the morning. After all, he is technically Steph's supervisor. That will work. But how and when do I do this? I bet most of the men know now that I'm possession of Steph's underwear. Well I've already had a call from Santos offering to return it to her. _ Mental snort_. Yeah like that was going to happen. Ranger would box us both up and drop us into some god forsaken place, …. in fact that would be too lame. I'm sure he would think of some far more creative and excruciating punishment.

Stripping off my utility belt I locked my guns in the safe and placed my phone on the desk. Suddenly I was hit with inspiration.

That's what I need to do! Put the item in a sealed envelope and hand it Tank first thing in the morning, he could even give it to Ranger to give to Steph. That way no one else would get to see or handled Steph's… _underwear._ Then I could avoid Ranger and maybe he will let me live.

I found a suitably sized envelope in my desk drawer and removed Steph's bra from my cargo pocket. As I was refolding the item neatly I couldn't help but appreciate the deep red colour and imagine the delicate lace encasing a pair of creamy alabaster breasts, with pert nipples straining against the fabric … _oh crap, this is what I was afraid of_. I shoved the item in the envelope and sealed it and threw it onto the desk as though it was going to burn me. I went to run my hand through my hair in exasperation only to be distracted by a tantalising scent. On closer investigation I realised that my hands smelled faintly of perfume that must have been on Steph's bra. Throwing my hands in the air I stormed into the bathroom to take a hot shower before my body could react in ways beyond my control. On second thoughts maybe a cold shower was warranted.

_Finis_...


End file.
